


A Million Darkened Kitchens

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar actually making food, Cougar is working that dough and it will be sexy sexy bread, Fanart, Gen, Line Art, M/M, Team Tasty Nomz, dough is the best excuse not to draw detailed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Coinin's Team Tasty Nomz in the the Ante Up Big Bang 2012. Cougar fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Darkened Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In All the Tongues of Men and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474258) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



> For the lovely Coinin and her AMAZING BRAIN! Losers!food AU? I mean, omg! Too bad I can't draw actual food, so you get the scene where Cougar gets to handle dough /o\ I've been having the worst luck with this complement; not being able to draw food (I drew two different dishes and couldn't tell one from the other), then overwriting almost all the sketches I'd done for brainstorming and then enduring a creative juices drought. But I've ended up being happier with this result than I would have been if I went with any of the material I had before. So this is good. \o/ 
> 
> Poem used is Bread and Roses by James Oppenheim.

    

_As we come marching, marching in the beauty of the day,_

    

_A million darkened kitchens, a thousand mill lofts gray,_

    

_Are touched with all the radiance that a sudden sun discloses,_

    

_For the people hear us singing: "Bread and roses! Bread and roses!"_

       

    

_\- James Oppenheim_

       

    

_  
_

       

       

    

_  
_


End file.
